A Loudmas Carol/Transcript
This is the Transcript for A Loudmas Carol. Transcript Act 1 The Beginning of the Story scene begins with snow everywhere in Royal Woods as we show the logo that says in a wreath A Loudmas Carol *Mr. Grouse: (narrating) It was Christmas Eve, around all Royal Woods, where it's not easy being this good. We see a teenage girl, blonde and just 17. She's just Lori Loud Scrooge, she's just plain cruel and mean. see Lori Loud walking to Gus' Games and Grub to see her niece *Lori: Christmas is literally the worst. *Lisa: What? *Lori: Christmas is so lame. *Lisa: But Aunt Lori. *Lori: GO AWAY!!!!!! start to screams running out the gus' games and grub. she sees that Leni Loud, her assistant, is only there for her *Lori: Leni Crachtit! I haven't seen you before for a long time! *Leni: Hi, Lori Scrooge! I work at a fashion mall, so I decided to be your assistant! You have to work at Gus' Games and Grub or the Mall? *Lori: I don't know. I'm looking for Carol Pingrey to cover for me at Gus' Games and Grub. I'm literally jealous. *Leni: Well, my boss hired me to work at my job at the mall! *Lori: Thanks. You're not a very smart girl, but you're very polite to everyone. *Leni: Well, at least Bobby is not that as bright as me! *Lori: Oh dear. *Leni: Too bad he moves. *Lori: sighs Bah humbug. Lori Hates Christmas *Lori: what holiday is this? *Lincoln: (shows a Christmas card) It's Christmas. *Lori: What holiday is this all about? *Lincoln: It's a holiday about sharing gifts for your friends and family, including my siblings. *Lori: Ugh!!! I hate Christmas. *Mr. Grouse (narrating): And so the grouchy teen walked away from the boy, all she thinned about are just cookies and toys. Old Flip *Lori: Old Flip? *Flip: Hey, Lori. I got something to say, Merry Christmas! *Lori: Huh? It was Christmas? *Flip: Yes, it was. It is indeed Christmas. *Lori: Ugh! Not this again! carolers sang Deck the Halls, which made Lori mad Lori: Quiet! The Ghost of Bobby Lori tries to go into an empty house, she knocked on the door knocker and the lion on the door knocker turns into Bobby's face *Bobby: Babe... *Lori: Bobby? *Bobby: You must share the true meaning of Christmas, or else! screams *Flip: What is wrong with you? *Lori: Nothing. I just saw Bobby. *Flip: Bobby? There is no Bobby here. *Lori: Whatever. walks inside the room and goes to the bathroom to brush her teeth. As she finishes, she opens the mirror cabinet to take some pills and puts the pills back in the mirror. As she closes the mirror door, she watches helplessly and sees the ghost of Bobby wearing chains *Bobby: Babe... screams again *Lori: No! Please! Stay away, Bobby! Please! I do not like it when you stare at me like that! What are you doing in my bathroom? What do you want? *Bobby: Babe... please... I am here to help you. *Lori: No! You stay away! Stop haunting me! covers her eyes, sobbing and falls on the floor. But she gets up, stops sobbing and looks in the mirror to reveal nothing *Lori: Whew! That was close! walks away and goes into her room, but a blue wispy ball of light flies through the door and morphs into Bobby's specter *Bobby: Babe... screams and throws a pillow at Bobby but it goes through him *Lori: DO NOT HAUNT ME, EVER! *Bobby: But, Babe. I am here to help you. *Lori: what are you doing in my room, and what do you want? *Bobby: I am here to warn you that you have been visited by three ghosts! *Lori: THREE GHOSTS? That was a bunch of baloney! *Bobby: No it was not. You have been visited by three ghosts. Act 2 Lana, The Ghost of Christmas Past sleeps in her bed Luan, The Ghost of Christmas Present Lucy, The Ghost of Christmas Future Lori Loves Christmas The End of the Story Category:The Loud House Category:Dynasti the Radicles Fangirl's Ideas Category:ShadEmman's ideas